The invention relates to a measuring device for the contactless determination of a rotary angle. A measuring device is known form FR-OS 90 15 223, wherein a stator and a rotor are moved in relation to each other. There is a narrow air gap between the stator, which respectively is made of a magnetically conducting material, and the rotor. A first ring-shaped permanent magnet is arranged over a length of 180.degree. in the rotor and is radially polarized. A second ring-shaped. permanent magnet of opposite polarization is located in the remaining area of the stator, also amounting to 180.degree.. The stator furthermore has two air gaps located diametrically opposite each other. A Hall sensor is arranged in at least one of these air gaps. The strength of the magnetic field extending through the Hall sensor changes with a rotary movement of the rotor in relation to the stator. But the linear measuring range of the measuring signal generated in this manner is limited to .+-.75.degree.. This linear measuring range furthermore has a change of the sign. It would be possible in an elaborate manner to remove this sign change with the aid of an electrical circuit.